Neol the Mouse
Neol the MouseEdit Full Name:Vermillion Costa Neol. Gender:Male. Species:Mouse/Mobian. Age:19. Alignment:Good. Clothes:Black Battle Shirt attached to Blue shorts,Blue socks,Blue and White sneakers,Blue Army hat,and,Black and Blue Gloves with 2 long Red ribbons attacked to cuffs. Favorite Food:Deep fried puffer fish cooked in spices and peppers. Favorite Color:Blue. Favorite Song:Good little Girl by Fionna and Marhsall Lee Favorite T.V. Show:The Magical Boys and the Muscle Cards. Favorite Sport:Shooting. Favorite Book:Pan and Oven recipes for all skill Types. Favorite Movie:Clannad the Movie. Weapon:3 magical guns called Blovrek, he holds them with both his hands and his tail. Birthday:Febuary 10th. Theme Song:One of my songs;Shy little Boy Voice Actors:Quinton Flynn:Nice and Calm Neol,Roger Craig Smith:Robotic Neol,and,Kyle Herbert:Serious Neol. All of them:(2013). Seiyu:Kanako Kondo. Accent:Bubbly and Sweet. Family:Unknown. Love Interest:Aya. Relationship:None. Friends:Aya,Blood,Subaki,Rach,and,Makoto. Rivals:Sonic,Silver,and Shadow. Enemy:Kazama. Abilities:Cooking:Badly,Singing,Dancing,and,Expert Gun Handling. Special Abilities:When he gets angry or serious,his voice changes and can be used in a varity of ways,like:Breaking glass with screams,putting people to sleep with lullabys,so on. Weaknesses:Aya,Someone commenting on the fact that he lacks muscles,and,Pain. Personality:He is very nice and always willing to help a friend,but is often gullible and as such can be tricked quite easily,but when he gets serious or angry,he shows it by having an almost complete change in mood and actions. Likes:Fish,Candy,and,his guns. Dislikes:Kazama for always targeting him,Silver for his powers,and,Shadow for all his muscles and the fact that he keeps calling Neol:Lacking Lad which makes Neol really mad. Ability Type:Support. Hair Color:Light-Blond. Hair Style:Short in the front,but unknown from the back,mostly cause he rarely takes off his hat. Fur Color:Tan. Eye Color:Neon Green. Height:89 Cm. Weight:67 Lbs. Appearance:He has two tails which are identical in length to the two ribbons on his cuffs. Sexual Preference:Straight though can be driven to think otherwise. Super Forms:Unlimited-Neol,his clothes turn into a White t-shirt with a red tie,blue shorts with yellow at the bottom,black socks,blue steel sneakers with yelow accents,half a blue jacket with yellow at the bottom,with two long and red ribbons with metal tips coming out of the jacket and white gloves Teams:Team Blue Knight with Makoto and Subaki. Number of Video Game Appearances:5. Video Game Appearances: Shadow's Gun Training:Tutorial Guide to Barrels. Silver's Psychic Days:Silver's room-mate and boss of the Pizza Hut Stage. Sonic's Need for Speed:Playable Racer and Track Designer Guide. Amy's Romance School:Cooking expert and Amy's 2nd assistant. and, Tails' Workshop:Project tester with Subaki and Aya. Other Info:Behind his eyes and appearence,Neol has a secret rarely anyone knows about,it's such a secret that Neol doesn't even know it. Chao:None. Notable QuotesEdit When called Lacking Lad by Shadow,1.STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!. Before fighting against Makoto,Subaki,Carly,or Aya,2.Freed in Mobius' darkest hour,we are Team Blue Knight. After winning a fight,after taking off hat and brushing his hair out of his eyes,3.Phew,your under arrest. After beating Shadow in a fight,4.I can't believe your...are so much...than mine. Spotting a deep fried puffer fish,5.Wow my taste buds are already enjoying it. and, While charging and firing his ultimate attack,6.Don't resist. Category:Males Category:Mice Category:Heroes Category:Fan Characters